A Verdade Sobre Bruxas
by mondayblues
Summary: Oneshot. Qual será a opinião de Draco ao ler As Bruxas escrito por um trouxa, Roald Dahl. Será que um trouxa realmente entende de bruxos? Leiam e deixem uma review.


**Disclaimer: **Nada daqui é meu, a não ser pela história, é claro. Draco Malfoy pertence a J.K.Rowling. E "As Bruxas" foi escrito por Roald Dahl.

**A Verdade Sobre Bruxas**

A grande e imponente casa estava escura e silenciosa. As portas de carvalho dos quartos estavam fechadas e, como já era tarde da noite, esperava-se que todos estivessem dormindo.

No entanto, no último quarto do corredor à direita, uma frágil e praticamente insignificante luz podia ser vista, se vista de perto.

Na grande cama, no centro do quarto, um pequeno menino de cabelos muito loiros usava uma vela para tentar ler um livro. O menino chamava-se Draco Malfoy. O livro chamava-se "As Bruxas" escrita por Roald Dahl.

Para a maior parte das crianças este seria um assunto novo e surpreendente, mas para Draco o livro era motivo de riso.

Afinal, se havia uma coisa sobre a qual ele entendia era bruxas. Desde que nasceu ele havia sido criado em um ambiente totalmente mágico e, portanto, sabia tudo o que uma criança de oito anos podia saber sobre bruxas.

Fora uma surpresa para ele encontrar, no meio de livros trouxas de uma biblioteca, um livro chamado "As Bruxas". Não é preciso dizer que instintivamente Draco pegou o livro de capa vermelha e o levou escondido para casa.

Seus pais, sendo Comensais da Morte e, logo, voltados à "pureza do sangue bruxo", não aprovavam de nada trouxa. Por esta mesma razão, Draco só abriu o livro quando tinha certeza de que não seria pego em flagrante, o que só aconteceu por volta da meia noite.

Draco se surpreendeu logo na primeira página:

"_Nos contos de fadas, as bruxas sempre usam umas capas e uns chapéus pretos ridículos e voam em cabos de vassouras"_

Isso fez com que Draco quase gargalhasse, mas com medo de acordar seus pais, mordeu o lábio inferior para se controlar.

Esses trouxas, pensou consigo mesmo, não sabem nada. Bom, eu sempre uso uma vassoura, mas _obviamente_ não uso mais chapéus pretos. Eles estão fora da moda, disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

O que leu no parágrafo seguinte o deixou um tanto indignado, já que ia contra tudo o que sempre ouvira dos seus pais e, principalmente, sua mãe:

"_Bruxas de verdade usam roupas comuns e parecem mulheres comuns." _

Draco só vira algumas mulheres trouxas e elas não usavam as mesmas roupas que sua mãe, que era sem dúvida uma "bruxa de verdade". De todas as trouxas que vira (e que não eram muitas), nenhuma se parecia com sua mãe nem com outras bruxas que conhecia. O autor deste livro devia estar enganado.

"_Bruxa de verdade odeia criança." _

Draco arregalou os olhos. Está certo que seu pai não era exatamente o homem mais carinhoso do mundo, mas ele e sua mãe sempre o trataram perfeitamente bem. Não é possível que eles, verdadeiros bruxos, odiassem crianças. Draco era uma criança e eles não o odiavam.

Quanto mais lia do livro mais desconfiado ficava. Nada do que ele sabia estava de acordo com o autor do livro. Mas, uma coisa ainda não mudara, ele ainda estava muito curioso para ler o que um trouxa sabia sobre bruxas.

"_Ao todo, na Inglaterra, talvez elas (bruxas) não passem de cem." _Cem?!, Draco se perguntou, esse número não pode estar certo. Ele sempre tivera a impressão de que existia centenas e centenas de bruxos e bruxas na Inglaterra. Mas talvez, como o livro já era mais velho, os números fossem sobre a época do autor, ele tentou se convencer.

Continuou lendo, mas de repente, estupefato e extremamente irritado, jogou o livro vermelho no chão para bem longe dele. O que acabara de ler era um insulto e claramente, o autor e seu livro não mereciam mais sua atenção.

Desde então, Draco se recusa a ler ou ouvir a opinião de um trouxa, pois tem certeza de que todos são inferiores. Cada vez mais seu ódio aumenta em relação a eles e, tudo por causa de uma única frase que leu, mas que feriu profundamente seu orgulho e sua masculinidade.

"_Bruxa é sempre mulher."_

_OoOOOOooOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOOOOOOOoOOOoOoOOOOOoooooOOO_

_Por favor apertem este lindo botãozinho roxinho aí em baixo e me digam o que vcs acharam da fanfic. Obrigada._


End file.
